


The Inquisitor that Bull fell for (with out being a red head)

by Zatana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatana/pseuds/Zatana
Summary: She always liked steel. She remembered when she was just a toddler, going to the armory watching, admiring the armors, the bows, the daggers but most of all the great swords. Some day she would have one of her own. And now she is The Inquisitor!





	1. Chapter 1

She always liked steel. She remembered when she was just a toddler, going to the armory watching, admiring the armors, the bows, the daggers but most of all the great swords. Some day she would have one of her own. Her parents, especially her father, were not too happy about her fascination with swords, although her mother was secretly very proud of her being feisty (her mother was a warrior as well but when she got married to Lord Trevelyan, she stepped down for the sake of her family). When she reached adolescence was already an expert in sword fighting and although she was the youngest member of her family, she was the best. Her older brothers were very fond of her and they loved sparing against her. Always she would rise victorious. One time her eldest, thinking that she was not strong enough to win, challenged her in a match, betting that If she was to win he would give her his own great word that she had being eyeing for quite some time. Thus, when he lost the fight (because he did), true to his word, he gave her the most exquisite great sword. It was dwarven made, its pommel was round with a huge ruby on top, the handle silver carved with dwarven symbols but the thing she loved most was the blade. Ah… The blade was dwarven maiden steel, it was as sharp as the first day her father presented it to her brother, so fine, so balanced. Her father from the other hand, was so displeased with the outcome of the battle and his son that he made him go away to join the templars “She is a little girl. You are supposed to inherit my Lordship to rule when I am gone. But as I take it you are no man enough for my title, from now on your second brother will inherit my title and you foolish boy, that is what you are a boy, will join the templars. They, I hope, will make you a man.” And that was the last time she saw her eldest brother. Her father banned her from sparing (of course she was training secretly) and started making arrangements for her to marry some noble’s son. Some years later, all the arrangements had been made for her glorious (for her father of course) wedding. The groom was unknown to her, but that made no difference, she would not marry. So, she ran. She became a mercenary (she knew lots of trades, but fighting was what she knew and loved best). She has to guard Divine Justinia V in the conclave. She was honored, she was not very religious but she wanted the mages free, she believed in their cause. Then, hell ran on earth. She waked up in jail, being accused of terrible things. When she was proven innocent, she started gathering forces, to win this unknown evil. That’s when she met him. The Iron Bull. She did not know what she liked more, the horns, the face with the patch, the masculine tall body or the way he fought. Maybe the way he fought was more appealing than the rest. He was a savage beast, delivering deadly blows with his great axe, she would not help herself wondering how he would be in bed. That was it! She wanted him, not something serious of course (after the fiasco with her “fiancé” and her “marriage”, she wanted nothing to do with serious).  
She tried flirting, but nothing! He was very typical with her. It seemed that only redheaded servant girls would enjoy him. She was far from a red head, in fact, she had long, shinny, thick, raven black hair that reached her breasts, thus her name, Nyx, in an ancient forgotten language Nyx meant night, her older brother being a bookworm, found her that name. Everyone liked it. As for the other requirements for Bulls bed she was not a servant either. Maybe she was not pretty enough for him or girly, a woman with a great sword, killing savagely her enemies is not the most feminine thing, she thought.  
After the attack on Haven she knew it was hopeless, not only he kept warming the bed of the servant girls but he started calling her Boss! Boss!?!?!?  
But then… They slew their first dragon. That night in the tavern Iron Bull commented her on her breasts, was that an actual compliment she thought. And it was, because the next day she found him in her Bedroom, she was going to ride the bull after all.


	2. Bull's Chargers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull sees the Inquisitor as a soldier not a person, but that changes when she makes a very important decision for him.

You know, in the Qun when a woman shows great potential as a soldier only then she can join the army. But the moment that she joins she is considered to be a male. This is the concept of Aqun-Athlok. To the Iron Bull, the Inquisitor was one of these women. Although he had lived years in Exile and he had been almost everywhere, his faith was strong; he would follow the Qun no matter what. The servant girls that he liked he considered them something like a Tamassran, so he thought that it was alright blowing some steam of with them. On the other hand, the Inquisitor who was a soldier, not even a person, she was the Arishok in the Antaam of the Inquisition he could not even consider her for a potential partner. She tried her best, she flirted when she could, showing him that she, at least, wanted him. Alas! He was not interested in her… Until she saved the Chargers from the Venatori.  
One day the Iron Bull invited the Inquisitor to have a drink with him, and his chargers. Nyx, liked them; of course, they were a bit weird, but can you blame them? After all their leader was The Iron Bull. After that night Bull told the Inquisitor that the Ben-Hassrath have offered an alliance with the Inquisition and the Inquisitor must accompany The Iron Bull and his Chargers to meet an agent in the Storm Coast. To Nyx the alliance with the Qunari was something that she did not want but something that the Inquisition needed if it was to win Corypheus. Thus, after meeting with the Qunari agent, she spoke with Iron Bull.  
\- You know, Venatori are not a child’s play, they are dangerous, she said to Bull.  
\- Chargers have faced worse Boss, they are though little fuckers, Bull answered a bit hurt.  
\- I know Bull, but I want to be clear with you, if it come to choose between your men and the Qun, what it will be?  
\- Boss, we should really stop this, said trying to hide his rage, it won’t come to that, but if it comes the Qun is always first. He said, not sure for his answer.  
When he saw the dreadnought his heart skipped a bit, what a beauty he thought with his lips forming the smallest smirk. In that moment, his face changed that smirk became an aw of worry, seeing the Venatori charging at his men. Gatt (the Ben-Hassrath agent) commanded Bull to leave his men to their fate and save the ship, but Bull was torn apart by this impossible situation left the Inquisitor to decide the fate of his men. He thought that she would choose the alliance as the Bull told her to do. But instead she told Bull to sound the horn, hence the Chargers retreated and the dreadnought was lost. When Bull put his mouth in to the horn, he realized that the Inquisitor was not just a tool for war, she was not just the Arishok oh the Inquisition, she was a woman, with feelings, she sacrificed a good alliance for the sake of some men, his men. In that moment, he started having a craving for her, but he would not realize it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qun = The Qun is a code of honor based on the writings of the Ashkaari Koslun  
> Aqun-Athlok =born as one gender but living as another  
> Tamassran=a branch of the Qunari priesthood and as such fall under the Ariqun. This is a female gender role.Tamassrans de facto rule the Qunari society.  
> Arishok=The Arishok is the leader and highest ranking general of the antaam, the military branch of the Qunari  
> Antaam= Antaam, meaning "body" in Qunlat, is the military branch of the Qun led by the Arishok  
> Ben-Hassrath= Ben-Hassrath primarily act as enforcers of religious law in the Qunari society who are responsible for policing the populace and "re-educating" both the Qunari who do not follow the established norms and new converts.  
> Venatori=The Venatori are an armed cult of Tevinter nationalist supremacists working to sow chaos in other nations across Thedas to further the machinations of their mysterious deity, the Elder One, whom they believe will restore the glory of Tevinter.


	3. Riding a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the Inquisitor and her friends to fight their fist dragon!

When Nyx was but a little girl, her older brother used to tell he tales about enormous, majestic beasts (that it was believed to be extinct for some time). If you told her then that she was going to encounter one, she would laugh call you crazy and run off to fight with her brothers. Here she was, her eyes were feasting upon this huge, yellow, majestic a High Dragon! Bull was exited too, Sera and Solas not so much. But Nyx was in charge and she was up for the challenge. When they entered the valley, the dragon roared and from her jaws came out red, hot fire. Her children charged at the inquisitor and her company, bating, scratching, swigging their thorny tails. At this moment, the Inquisitor knew that the party had just begun. She run to the dragonlings holding her great sword with both hand, cutting and slashing through them. Iron Bull followed suit. The dragon above them spat fireballs trying to protect her children but it was in vain, Nyx and her team were unstoppable. A dragonling bit Nyx’s calf while she was thrusting and cutting off another beast’s head, she fell down hurt, her leg full of blood, the dragonling got on top of her, its head only inches from her own, and when it was ready to bite off her head… Shap! A great axe landed on its head, the dragonling fell on top of Nyx crushing her with its weight. She managed to remove it from her and Bull (too happy for his own good) extended his hand saying “Hey Boss, if you want to die from a dragon at least it should be a proper one, you know, all grown up and ready to swallow you hole” the Inquisitor looked Iron Bull sarcastically, took his hand and tried to stand up but the wound in her leg was pretty bad so with a clang she fell down again. Solas run to her “I believe we should head back Inquisitor, the camp is not far, you should rest your leg if you want to fight this dragon” said Solas skeptically. “Oi! Make up your minds quickly I don’t like standing here, go back or let’s kill this damn thing and get it over with” cried Sera. “Solas we came here to slay a dragon, what can you do for that bite?” said the Inquisitor, “That’s my Girl… errr… Inquisitor Boss” said Bull. “I can only make it bearable, the pain I mean, you will be able to stand but it must be treated properly and quickly” Answered Solas “Then lets slay the fucker quickly” growled Nyx.  
They found the dragon in her lair, she was ready to fight them hissing, spitting fire. Nyx and Bull charged while Solas and Sera fought at a distance. The cut and slashed through the thick dragon skin, and for a while Nyx thought that this skin was impenetrable but after some time she saw red blood coming out from the dragon’s leg. At this sight she took faith and her slashes became stronger that before. Nyx’s calf was not in pain any more or she was not feeling the pain, her mind has in the dragon that even though was getting weaker, she was still fighting with what she had. One or two times she flew off spitting fire balls to them or calling dragonlings to defend her. Nyx had to kill the dragon quickly she knew, that she and her companions could not keep up for very long, so, when she had a chance she took her! The dragon tried to bite bull exposing her neck, the Inquisitor knew that her neck was very thick and she could never open it with one single blow, so she did something crazy. She run mounting the dragons neck clutching on its scales as the dragon realizing that someone was on it and trying to shook her off. Then the beast flew off one more time but now with the Inquisitor on its back. Nyx climbed its neck reaching the back off the dragons head, holding tightly to its horns, until the right time… When Nyx saw that the dragon was going in its lair again she unsheathed her sword and with both hands (praying not to fall) shoved it in the dragon’s head between the eyes. The dying dragon started to lose height, Nyx’s companions were looking astonished, without moving a limb. The dragon fell with a noisy crack into the pit and Nyx was lunched two miters away. Bull was watching where he stood, turning his head right and left, fist to Nyx and then on the dead Dragon, for the first time in his life he had no words. Solas run over to Nyx, “Inquisitor you should have said something! Or made a signal, this was unwise of you, you could have been killed! And what about the Inquisition?”, Sera said with a smile “Crazy shit, right?”. Nyx got up, gave a reassuring glance to Solas, walked over to Bull who was speechless and told him “I like to ride dragons, but I prefer the Bull”. They returned to the camp, sweaty, filthy and tired, Nyx’s leg was hurting and now she could feel it, “it was a great battle” she thought when the medic patched up her leg, now she could rest for a short time.


	4. Riding a "Dragon" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Nyx returning to the dragons nest.

It had been a crazy day, but a good one! The dragon was dead, Nyx’s leg was mending well and everyone was happy. The Inquisitor and her friends were in the camp, near the dragon’s valley, sitting by the fire, feasting for their great deed. Only later that night they headed to their tents, to rest. Well, not all of them. Nyx had just fallen asleep when she heard a gentle hush voice “Boss! Boss!” she woke, she saw Iron Bull beside her, he was smiling, not the smile that he has when he finds something amusing or funny, but a dirty smile, full of promises. “I was thinking, after what you pulled off today, I… I couldn’t sleep without you, I want you, now!”. Bull extended his hand, Nyx grabbed it and with no effort at all Bull got her on her feet, moving her closer to him in a tight hug. He gave a passionate on the lips his tongue dancing with hers, she felt her body already responding to Bulls kiss, her whole body having goosebumps. He stopped. “Not here” he said while lifting her up. “Okay Bull, but let me walk, I am not helpless” Nyx said half serious half playful. He would not, he knew that her calf was still hurt, so he walked and walked. At first, she did not know where they were heading but then she realized “The dragon’s nest!” she realized, she looked at Bull who was still walking towards the liar, she wanted him badly. Bull put her down in the middle of the pit, kissing her again and caressing her body. With haste, they started reaping off each other’s clothes, while kissing. Nyx could fill Bulls aroused part, and he her wetness, they wanted so badly each other, they could not wait any longer. Bull pulled up Nyx and she wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could. Then, he put his manhood inside her moving her slowly up and down. She started moaning with pleasure, Bull was filling her well, after all he was a Qunari and she a human. She had lovers before but not one was as big as Bull nor as sexy and savage. She started moving quicker until she burst in pleasure. But Bull had not finished yet. He lied down and Nyx came on top of him, putting once more his length inside her, riding him, he bit one her nipples while caressing her other beast with his hand, she felt the arousing pain, pain that was welcome, she liked it rough. Bull grabbed her thin waist and with a quick move, turned over putting him on top. He thrusted himself inside her harshly, fast “Bull you’re hurting me” Nyx moaned, “Speak the word and I’ll stop” he replied without slowing down, she did not, she liked the pain this pain, it was not much, she found it erotic, arousing. Before long she started moaning loudly, it was a moan of pleasure. Her moans aroused Bull even more, doing her harder and harder. After a while they came into a climax together, Bull spilling his seed inside her. They lie down in the dirt both exhausted, looking the stars. “Ah…That was… Relaxing” said Bull calmly, smiling to Nyx. They sat for a while motionless, without talking, hugged looking up. “We should go back” Nyx broke the silence braking free from Bulls hug and starting picking up her clothes. They got dressed and once again Bull lifted Nyx up not allowing her to walk. “I said, I can walk, I don’t want to seem powerless to the men Bull, you have men as well you know that every leader should be and appear strong for their men, let me down!” said Nyx this time irritated trying to escape Bull’s firm hands. “I know” he said “But I won’t risk your leg. I will let you down before the camp, thus any who’s awake will see you standing but for now, enjoy the ride”. “I have Bull” she gave him a playful look. He knew that this ride was not the one she enjoyed, he laughed. When they reached the camp, Nyx now was on foot, only the patrol was awake. Bull smiled at Nyx and headed to his tent, she did the same. When the dawn broke, everyone woke up accept these two who had barely sleep. Bull cursed Solas when he tried to wake him, but he knew a new day, a new adventure.


End file.
